Wheel chocks for restraining the movement of motor vehicles such as automobiles, sport trucks, or other wheeled vehicles, in transportable carriers such as railroad cars are well known. More generally, these wheel chocks have required special handling when mounting them in relation to a vehicle wheel. For example, tools are often required in order to either mount the chock in place against a vehicle wheel or control the tension on a wheel harness.
It has also been known to construct wheel chocks from flexible plastic material, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,813.